


Frozen Yogurt and Smiling Faces

by radlovejoy



Series: Smiley Face, Lipstick, Kitty Paw [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Insecurity, Pining, Pinkberry, cinnabun is mentioned, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Brooke Lohst knows that she loves at least two things: frozen yogurt and Chloe Valentine's smile.





	Frozen Yogurt and Smiling Faces

'Chloe's smile was amazing,' Brooke decided. 

It spread across her face and never waned around her. It was like a forever full moon. It wasn't hard for her to coax it out of Chloe. Others, yes, but never Brooke. 

Chloe always had her defenses up, but she was always happy and open around Brooke. Brooke sometimes thought that it was a gift and a curse. 

A gift, because 'Oh my god my beautiful best friend is smiling at me. What do I do?' was a recurring thought that danced throughout Brooke's head. 

It was a curse for the same reason. Her thought process after the gift phase was, 'How am I supposed to focus on what she's saying when she's being a radiant and amazing angel? This is unfair!'

Brooke sometimes felt as though she was less than. That she was second best compared to Chloe. 

Seeing the physical differences was easy, but most people gravitated towards Chloe because of her confidence and tact. 

Brooke sometimes worried that Chloe would walk away without so much as a glance behind her, that she would see all the things wrong with Brooke and be done. 

Brooke couldn't really blame her, since the most notable thing about her was her love for Pinkberry. Which wasn't really an awesome defining factor. 

Brooke sometimes wished that she didn't feel so in love and insecure. 

It would be so much easier if she could just choose one, but she was head over the heels for the girl that inadvertently made her feel so small. 

Brooke sat up in her bed with a sigh, feeling listless. She grabbed her phone to see a new text from her best friend. 

Chlo <333:  
Hey r u busy ?

Me: no, not really, y?

Chlo <333:  
Wanna hang @ pinkberry ?

Me: im omw :))

Brooke got out of bed and walked to the mirror. She stared at the face looking back at her. 

She glanced at the eye bags and the messy hair. She adjusted her shawl and blinked slowly at her reflection. 

She stepped back and looked around for her shoes. She slipped them on, then grabbed her phone, keys and wallet. Brooke made her way to Pinkberry. 

As she pulled into the Pinkberry parking lot, she saw Chloe's car also pulling in. They parked next to each other and got out. 

Brooke approached Chloe, smiling softly, "How are you?"

Chloe looked over, grabbing her purse, a breathtaking smile gracing her face, "I'm pretty great now. What about you?"

"I'm good, a bit tired, but good," Brooke felt the smile grow on her face. "Let's head inside?"

Chloe nodded in response and led the two inside the shop. Every time Brooke entered Pinkberry, she felt the same wonder each time. It didn't matter how often she went, she still felt content and calm each time. 

Pinkberry was an aesthetic and peaceful haven. When things got too much to handle, this was where she escaped to. Most of the decor was pastel pink with blues and yellows mixed in to give it a soft and bright feeling. 

Brooke followed Chloe to the counter and decided on what to order. She ended up ordering a treat that represented her mood. 

Vanilla yogurt with dark chocolate and strawberries. She wanted to be calm, but the bitterness both took away and enhanced her peace. She felt the warring feelings inside of her and wondered, 'Why can't things be easy?'

Chloe ordered strawberry yogurt with marshmallows and chocolate syrup. They both sat down at a booth when their orders arrived. 

Chloe took a bite of her yogurt and stared out the window. She swallowed, then looked back over at Brooke, "So..."

"So?" Brooke asked. 

Chloe looked at a loss for words, which was rare, but she soon found a topic, "I heard that Jenna and Christine got together."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Really? I didn't even know they were interested in each other."

Chloe smirked, "I mean, it makes sense. Christine's pretty private, and Jenna only likes spreading other people's shit." She frowned, "What sucks, though, is that we're the only people in our friend group that are single."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, knowing a way to remedy that problem, but too afraid to speak up. 

"Anyway! Are you, like, interested in anyone currently?" Chloe asked. 

"Uh, maybe? It depends, actually," Brooke looked away from Chloe's eyes. 

"Depends on what? What do you mean?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows tilting in confusion. 

"I mean, I think I like someone, but I would never make a move 'cause I wouldn't want to ruin what we have? You know?" Brooke looked down at her yogurt, stirring it aimlessly, completely missing the soft look Chloe aimed at her.

"Yeah, I kinda get what you mean," Chloe said quietly. 

They sat in companionable silence for awhile as they finished their frozen yogurt. 

"Hey, uh..." Chloe trailed off and bit her lip. 

Brooke looked up. It was rare to see Chloe acting like this, as if she was almost... nervous?

Brooke smiled and patted Chloe's hand on the table. This seemed to give Chloe the confidence she needed to finish her sentence. 

"I was wondering if you'd, uh, like to maybe go?" Chloe's voice wavered. 

"Go where?" Brooke asked, already starting to pack up her stuff.

"No! Uh, I mean," Chloe's voice sounded a bit strangled, "Um, go out with me?" Chloe avoided eye contact and her face was bright red. 

Brooke eyes widened and she flushed, "You're-are you asking me out? Like honestly? No joke?"

Chloe's face was somehow getting even more red, "I would never joke about that! I was just asking, uh, 'cause I like you? And I heard from several people that you may feel the same? It's totally cool if not-actually I think I'm gonna go, um, see you tomo-" 

"Wait!" Brooke shouted, flinging out her arm, a wide grin on her face, "You really, actually like me? Is this a date? Or should I be expecting one in the near future? Oh my god, you like me back! This is awesome! Holy shit!"

Chloe stopped trying to flee, and her eyes searched Brooke's face, "Is that a yes? To going out with me, I mean?" Her voice was tinged with hope. 

"Yes!" Brooke laughed, "You have no clue how long I've wanted this!"

Chloe made her way to Brooke, standing close, looking down at her with happiness in her eyes. She placed her hands hesitantly to Brooke's waist and the back of her neck. They locked eyes then slowly leaned in. Their noses bumped together at first, making them laugh. They redirected and their eyes closed as they kissed. 

Brooke felt as though she was dreaming. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, and soon she felt Chloe smiling, too. They pulled back and gazed at each other, warmth in their eyes and cheeks. 

Chloe loving her back wouldn't solve all of Brooke's fears, but it got rid of a large amount of them. 

They exited Pinkberry, hearts and faces as bright as stars. Brooke glanced over at Chloe. Her smile was wider than the sun. 

'Chloe is amazing,' Brooke decided as she tangled their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to Orange Leaf once and I hated it so here's my fic about Pinkberry at Pinkberry !!


End file.
